


Who Cares?

by SXH1417



Series: Who Cares? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliases, Harry switch, Harry's not scrawny, Lucius bottom, Lucius likes Firewhiskey, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Severus top, Snape is a Bartender, bar/pub, i don't know what else to put, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Summer after Harry Potter's sixth year. His relatives have been a pain in the ass and he needs to get to his usual getaway. What is Harry's real life outside of Hogwarts. And just who is that handsome bartender? Harry couldn't care less about a lot of things, but this is one thing he just had to know. PWP. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares?

((SXH: Hello, everyone. I just thought of doing this one night over the summer. So, here it is. Enjoy!))

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Warning: Mature content. Use your imagination, people.

Who Cares?

Harry slammed the front door to the Dursleys' house and sighed. He could still hear the screams and curses directed at him from within. He didn't care. Uncle Vernon could do that all day and he wouldn't give a flying fuck. He wasn't a violent person to begin with. But, that didn't keep him from getting frustrated. So, instead of getting pissed off and doing something he may regret, he left to cool off. Harry walked for about an hour or two before realizing that that wasn't going to help.

Without a thought of what could possibly happen, Harry hailed a cab and decided to head for London. Of course, it wasn't a surprise that he would do this. He went there quite a lot just to visit some friends or a club. In fact, sometimes he would head to London and stay for a week. Last year, after the little incident with the ministry, Harry took a job as a bartender at his favorite club. That's how he made a lot of his new muggle friends. Though, they would give him some of the craziest nicknames. And with his size and body type, the most common one was 'Jail Bait'.

Harry laughed at the memory of the first time Angy called him that. Her boyfriend, Ivan, panicked and denied that profusely. Harry, on the other hand, had him stuttering and spluttering when he could only agree. They were all laughing in the end.

When Harry arrived at the club, he immediately noticed the long line and the bouncer having a little bit of trouble with two insistent, and very drunk, girls. When Harry got out of the cab, he asked the taxi to wait a moment. He strolled over to the bouncer, who he knew to be Danny, and smiled. However, the giant, red-headed asshole didn't look up from his list.

"Name?" he asked, pushing off one of the girls who decided to cling to his arm.

"Does the name 'Potter' ring a bell?" Harry asked. Almost immediately, Danny looked up in shock.

"Harry? Holy shit," he said, ignoring the girls completely. "It's been so long since I've last seen you. I'm not even sure I'm looking at the same boy."

"It hasn't been that long," Harry argued with a laugh.

"Don't give me that bullshit. It's been about a year and a half, I think? Anyway, I don't remember you reaching my shoulders last I saw you. You've grown, but not by much," Danny laughed. "Go on in, J.P. And have some fun."

"Hey! What the hell?" said one of the drunk girls in a clear American accent.

"How come he gets to go in? We've been waiting for hours!" said the other girl.

"Yeah, and he doesn't even look eighteen!" yelled the first. Harry smiled.

"Sorry, ladies. But, why don't you go to another club? One less packed? I'm sure there are nicer pubs you can go to," Harry informed. "Oh, I know! Why don't you go to one of those gay bars? I hear they're nice, and the crime rate for rape is low. Not that I expect you to get raped, let alone even laid with the way your girls are so smashed." Looking highly insulted, the girls stalked off to the taxi and told the driver to take them somewhere else.

"Hey, at least they were smart enough to leave and not pick a fight. Although, now you look like an asshole," Danny commented. Harry scoffed.

"Blame my uncle. Had my way, I would move out. However, I'm not allowed to just yet. I have to wait a few more months," Harry stated.

"Okay. You can tell me all about it when my shift is over. Right now, I think Cap would like his bartender back," Danny replied.

"Sure. See ya, Daniel." Harry waved as he walked in.

"See ya later, Jail Bait!" Danny called after him. The raven haired teen couldn't help but smile at his nickname.

Once he entered, he was met with pounding music and flashing lights that synchronized with it. It was hot and there were so many people in there that the entire floor was covered as well as many of the booths. Smirking, Harry breathed in the scent of sweat, sex and female desperation. Harry bellowed with laughter, not that anyone could hear him. Hell, he couldn't even hear himself.

Going to the bar, Harry sat down and got a good look at the bartender. He could tell he was new, even though he couldn't see the man's face. He was tall and built so perfectly, Harry honestly thought he saw this guy in his dreams. The man's sleeves were rolled up while he washed one of the glasses. Harry got a good look at his forearms and shivered. He could see the muscles and the strength in them. Damn. If he looked hard enough, he could see the man's muscles bulging through his clothes.

Harry stared long and hard at the man. His mind concocted many unholy things that man could do with him. Harry felt his pants tighten a little. He cursed himself. He couldn't do that. This guy's way out of his reach, especially in the muggle world. But... it didn't keep him from wanting to see the man's face past that curtain of dark, silky hair. Harry may have gotten his eyes fixed, but they couldn't see through things. Agh... If they could, I can think of only one thing to look through...Stop that dammit!

Without realizing it, another bartender came up to Harry and handed him a Bloody Marry. Looking up, Harry recognized his friend, Ivan. He was a bright blond-headed boy with porcelain skin and a goofy nature. It had been a while since he last saw Ivan. The man grew about another foot... or two.

"Hello there, lovely. Long time, no see. Though, I can see you don't miss looking at me," Ivan flirted, and leaned over the counter. "Damn, Kitty. You've gotten sexy. Once my shift is over, do you mind coming to the back and spend some time catching up? Maybe you could look at someone else other than him." Ivan pointed over to the dark haired Adonis to his right.

"Whatever happened to Angelica, Ivan?" Harry purred. "Is someone being a bad boy or am I talking to a single man right now?" Ivan's face changed completely. He looked nervous and backed up a little.

"Well..." He drawled as Harry stared at him expectantly. "S-She's gone t-to..."

"She's in the bathroom, isn't she."

"Yeah. There's no point in denying it, is there?" Ivan asked.

"Nope. Now, tell me. Who's the new tall, dark, and handsome?" Harry asked as he sipped his drink. Ivan leaned back and began to make some new drinks while he talked.

"Well, he's not really new. It's been about a year and a half since you've been here and all. But, soon after you left, he came in. And I've got to tell you, he is something else," Ivan informed.

"In bed?" Harry asked automatically.

"That's the weird thing, J.P. He doesn't like to be hit on. In fact, he's made a point to the regulars to be left alone other than to order drinks. I flirt with him, but I don't seem to be his type. I guess I'm too lanky for him or something. Maybe I'm too outgoing? Or am I just not hot enough for him? What if it's my eyes or my hair?"

"Ivan, you're rambling like a girl again," Harry stated.

"Sorry. Anyway, I've got no clue who he's into. The only thing I've seen him do is give a drink or two to the quiet, leave-me-alone types. I've also seen him with a lady or two as well," Ivan explained and sighed sadly as he served some flirty people.

"Have you ever stop to think that he may be straight?" Harry questioned.

"No, that's not it either. Those people he takes to the back, are either girls or the guys he serves for free," Ivan whispered to him. "If he was straight, it would be such a shame. He's got too hot a body not to be interested in both. But, I wouldn't bother with him. He seems to have gotten a boyfriend now. A nice piece of ass with long, platinum blond hair and sort of high and mighty, but also a little bit of an airhead."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he didn't know any of the alcohol and had asked for a Firewhisky or a Beer Butter or something," Ivan told. "I thought he was a foreigner, but his lack of an accent told me otherwise. I would've snagged that nice ass, if it wasn't for his bad attitude." Harry sat back, dumbfounded. The only thought that came before the onslaught on his mind was: Shit. The Harry began thinking so fast and so hard that Ivan was sure that steam would stream out of the other's ear soon. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. God dammit! Muggle fucking troll shit! That guy's got to be a fucking wizard. Fucking hell! If he sees me, I'm doomed.

"Hey, Ivan, do you still have that foundation make-up on you?" Harry asked. Ivan nodded and handed it to Harry.

"I always carry it in case Angy forgets hers. You two are about the same skin tone, right?" Before he could finish, Harry had already put it on his scar and shoved it back into Ivan's hands. "Well now, Harry. No need to get all gussied up for me. I'd fuck you just like you are."

"Shut up! I just forgot to put some on today. I hate people seeing my scar. Hell, there are plenty of people who can recognize me because of it, unwanted people and attention," Harry explained.

"Okay. I won't question it. But, my offer still stands, sweet cheeks," Ivan said and reached over the counter and grasped Harry's chin. He leaned in close and whispered seductively into the boy's ear, making him shiver. "I would just love to pin you down against my bed and fuck you into the mattress. I can just see it now. You tied to my bed in the most erotic position, looking so wanton as I thrust into your tight ass. I would have you screaming my name, Harry. Every moment with me would be the best in your life." Ivan licked the shell of Harry's ear slowly and then proceeded to nip the tip. Harry blushed bright red at his words and stood up suddenly.

"Fuck, Ivan! Take a damn hint already and knock it off. Just leave me alone!" Harry snapped, looking rather flustered. Without meaning to, the black haired teen drew eyes to him and Ivan with his little show. Especially the eyes of one person of interest. Ivan shrugged.

"Just letting you know, in case you change your mind," Ivan said and moved down the bar to take other people's orders. Harry quickly sat down and took a long gulp from his drink. He nearly downed the whole thing. Sitting there, Harry didn't talk to anyone. He just sat there and thought about what happened. Somehow or another, he began to think about his past partners. All of them.

It was in his fifth year that he realized that he was bisexual. He did have a thing for Cho, but that didn't end well for either of them. And this past year he had a small fling with his friend, Ginny. That also ended very quickly. Although she was a tomboy, she wasn't exactly into the same things Harry was. In fact, she was a little creeped out by his tastes. Harry then remembered some of the guys he slept with as well. Most of them were Muggles, the others were wizards, who signed a non-disclosure agreement. Hell, Harry even remembered bringing an Elf and a Veela into his bed once. They didn't seem to mind his... darker side. Hermione, one of his best friends, had actually came to him once for comfort because Ron was being a dick. She was a nice girl, so he didn't unleash his darker desires on her. He just wouldn't do that to her. She was too sweet.

Harry gave fake smile as he remembered them all. Both the good and the bad times. Sometimes he wished he could just forget a few of those nights. But, his memory was almost perfect. Harry could remember everything he did with each of his partners. He took a nice gulp out of his drink, successfully finishing it off. He finished his drink and was about to order another one when he was handed a Blue Lagoon.

"You look like a man who needs to get something off his chest," said the man in front of him. Harry looked up and saw the face of the dark man he had admired from afar. Holy shit fire fuck... Snape. This man looked a lot like his former Potions Professor. Only this guy had a younger looking face and his hear looked a lot more silky than greasy. Or was it just the lights? "You want to talk about it?"

Harry blushed. He has the same velvety voice, too. Damn. Harry felt his pants tighten. He had always had a crush on his professor. He was a sexy man. But, this last year put a strain on those feelings, making Harry really question them. However, there was no way this guy could be his professor. His sleeves were still rolled up and he didn't have the dark mark.

Seeing the blush on the boy's face, the man laughed wholeheartedly. "That's cute. I can't imagine someone like you having guy troubles." Harry blushed some more, making the other man chuckle.

"I don't have guy troubles. I just haven't found the right one yet," he replied. This made the man stop and stare.

"I suppose I was wrong. There's no way someone as charming as you could have trouble finding a guy," said the man. "But, you still have something that's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not sure I'm comfortable sharing my deepest darkest secrets with a total stranger," Harry commented.

"The Americans say that it's easier to share secrets with a stranger than someone you know. But, if it makes you feel better, my name is Solomon," he said. Harry smiled.

"True and I like that name. It suits you," Harry said and took a sip of his drink. "People call me J. P."

"That stand for something?"

"James Patton," Harry lied. "So, does everyone call you Solomon? Or do you have some sort of nickname?"

"No. Everyone I know calls me Sol," Solomon informed. "So, you must be the famous J. P. I've heard so much about. I don't know whether to call you J. P., Jay, or Jail Bait." Sol chuckled again when Harry blushed.

"So, you heard all that from my friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Personally, Jay suits you better," Sol commented. "Though, I have to ask. Why do they call you 'Kitty'?" Harry's blush deepened.

"You don't want to know," he replied.

"Oh no you don't. You can't push it off that easily. Maybe you can tell me about it," Sol said seductively. "How about in the back rooms?" With this he slid the key over to Harry. When Harry went to grab it, Solomon snatched his hand and pulled him closer. Taking advantage of his confusion, the bartender leaned in and snatched a kiss. Harry was so shocked, it took him several second to figure out what just happened. Then he felt that tongue in his mouth doing such sinful and seductive things that it made Harry melt.

When Solomon pulled away, Harry whined. Even Solomon looked a little disappointed at letting go. He looked down at that adorable flushed face and beautiful eyes glazed over in lust. Solomon moaned at the sight. This one, this sexy looking man, is the one he will thoroughly enjoy tonight. Heaven have mercy on him, but he needed this boy tonight.

Taking the key, Sol slipped it into Harry's front pocket and gently grazed the growing bulge the boy had as he pulled away. "Why don't you go on ahead and wait for me? My shift is almost over. And if you change your mind-? Well, I don't think you will. After all, there should be a nice surprise in there waiting for you. See you later, Jay." When Solomon said Harry's nickname, he added a nice slap on the ass. Harry shivered and nodded. When he was release, he quickly left for the back rooms.

When he reached the room, he found a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it. He checked the key number again. It was the right room. Harry checked the knob. It was open. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but sigh. I can't believe I'm about to do this... Harry thought. If this guy is a wizard, then I am most likely going to be exposed and have my face wind up in the papers again. But, he is just so fucking hot... Dammit all to hell! Who the fuck cares?! The bloody beetle woman can have all the fun she wants. I don't care if I am putting myself at risk! I can have just one night of fun, can't I?

Harry stepped into the room with renewed confidence. When he did, he noted that he wasn't the only one there. There were clothes splayed out on the floor. Nice, fancy clothes that a nobleman would wear. From the sound of it, the man was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Harry was shocked. He didn't expect for another man to be here. He closed the door quietly and hoped that he wasn't heard. His confidence died in his chest as he heard the water in the next room turn off. Panic set in and Harry found himself praying he wouldn't be noticed.

Finally a man stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a green towel tied loosely around his waist. He was gorgeous. Long, platinum blond hair that went to his waist and dripping wet, nice toned body with flawless skin, and glowing silver eyes. Harry Potter felt his heart stop. He had seen this man before. He had definitely seen this man before, just not this much of him. Not that he had dreamed to see that much (yes, he did).This man was, unmistakably, Lucius Malfoy.

His eyes widened to the point of almost comical. Someone found it funny though. Lord Malfoy smiled and laughed a deep, smooth laugh that made Harry's heart flutter. Lucius then stalked over to the boy and walked around him a good few times, examining him. However, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the towel that was riding dangerously loose around the other's waist. It could have fallen at any second.

"My, oh my... Solomon has quite the taste in men tonight. You are quite the sight," Lucius commented. Suddenly he snatched Harry's chin to look down at him, staring straight into his eyes. The Malfoy's eyes went wide, making the teen believe that he was found out. "Gods... Your eyes are so vibrant. I've never seen such a beautiful shade of green..." Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief as Lucius let him go. "What's your name?" The black-haired teen was caught off guard by the question and ended up stuttering.

"J-Jay. Everyone calls me Jay," Harry informed. The Head Malfoy seemed to contemplate this.

"Then, what is your real name?" he enquired. Harry gasped inaudibly. Those silver pools were directed straight at him, almost staring through him.

"James... James Patton," Harry lied instinctively. Gods, this man was gorgeous. Even with how he held himself to be so high and mighty. Like this, Harry could see just how powerful the man was. Even as he strode over to the mini-fridge, it was so prideful... and so full of seduction. Smiling over his shoulder, Lucius bent down. Harry nearly had a nose bleed at the sight. The towel rode up so much that Harry could almost see the blonde's ass. But, he wasn't meant to see it. It was meant to tease him.

"So... Jay," Lucius purred, trying the name on his lips. "No, I think I like James better." He said this almost to himself. "So, what are you James? Wizard or Muggle?" Harry was again caught off guard, he didn't have enough time to give a good answer. Seeing the boy's reaction, Lucius sighed. "I suppose that makes you a Muggle. I have to tell you, James, I really miss having another wizard in my bed. That makes it so much more interesting. It also gives me a reason to have a nice glass of Firewhisky with someone other than Sol." Harry shifted uncomfortably. Lucius stood back up with a bottle of Firewhisky. "Though, I suppose that there's no harm in sharing just one glass with a Muggle. You won't remember this night either way." Taking out two wine glasses and setting them on the marble counter, the blonde poured out the fiery liquid into them.

"Sir, I wouldn't say that," Harry interrupted. "I am a wizard." Lucius seemed to freeze. Before he could recover, Harry strode over to his and placed himself behind the older man. Taking advantage of his new height, he draped himself over the Malfoy's back and leaned into the other's ear. "Besides, I wouldn't bother erasing my memory. What would be the fun in it? It can be so much more pleasurable if both parties remember what happens here. I won't tell anyone. Promise... Lord Malfoy." Harry licked the shell of Lucius's ear at the last bit and smiled. He could see the shiver wrack through the other's body.

The Malfoy became shaky, so Harry took the bottle of Firewhisky out of the other's hands and set it down. He then took up his glass and took a sip of it, just to try it out. The burn was like no other. There was the nice stinging burn of the alcohol in it, as well as the heat from the liquid itself, despite being in the mini-fridge. After taking another sip, he held the glass to the Malfoy's lips. However, the man was hesitant. Even when it was pressed so invitingly against his lips, he did not drink. Instead, he looked to Harry. The look in his eyes surprised the teen. It was asking for permission.

Harry merely smirked and said, "You may drink it. After all, you went through all the trouble to pour it for us." Lucius looked away, avoiding the teen's eyes. Slowly, he drank from the glass that Harry still held against his lips. As he did, Harry gently put a hand on the Malfoy's exposed hip, making the man jolt in shock. "Shh... It is alright. Just keep drinking," Harry purred into the other's ear. The blonde shivered again, which was soon accompanied by a moan. As Lucius slowly drank more of the fiery liquid, Harry's hand began to massage his hip.

With this, the Malfoy's knees grew weak and his hand's shot to the counter for balance. When the drink was finished, Lucius gasped and nearly collapsed. Harry took the other glass and began to drink some himself. Half-way through, Harry pulled away from the blond. He smiled to see the bright blush plastered on his features.

"You did a good job, Mister Malfoy. You downed the whole thing," Harry praised. "Not that I blame you. It is a good drink." Harry's eyes grazed over Lucius's body again. Harry had read many stories about people who loved to be praised and controlled. Though, he never believed that it was true. He thought it was only in stories, let alone the possibility of Lucius Malfoy being one of those people. But, by the way that the man was acting, he was one of these people. There was no question about it. And to add fuel to the fire, Harry could see Lucius reacting to it very well. The evidence was under the blonde's towel. Harry playfully gasped. "Why, Lord Malfoy! I never thought you to be so perverted!"

Lucius immediately covered his mouth, trying to stifle what sounded like a cross between a gasp and a moan. "By all gods..." the Malfoy began. "I never knew Sol would find someone... someone like you." Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features.

"What do you mean by 'someone like me'?" Harry asked playfully. "I want you to say it, Lucius." Another shiver went through the man and he knees wobbled. His arms were his only support between him and the floor.

"Someone so... so controlling. Oh, please tell me that you have deeper interests. Please tell me that you do more than this," Lucius pleaded, turning his head to look at Harry. "Oh, please, James! Tell me you want to take complete control! I can't believe I'm saying this... But, I am willing to give it to you, too. Just tell me that your interests run deeper and darker than this!" Harry stared down at the other man in shock. This has to be some sort of joke. There is no way that Lucius Malfoy could be this way. No. Possible. Way. But, the pleading look in the other's eyes told him otherwise. With that in mind, something snapped in Harry. He smiled a smile that was so full of sin that it made the blonde shiver with excitement and a little fear.

"They do. And you will witness them first-hand," Harry purred. "What is your safe word?"

"Silver," Lucius said without hesitation. "Yours?"

"Red," Harry replied, then he moved from behind the Malfoy and sat down on the bed with his cup of Firewhisky. Lucius collapsed to the floor completely. Harry watched him with cool eyes, feeling his darker side seep out of him. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and loosened his collar a little. "Now, I want you to crawl to me on your hands and knees."

Lucius blushed furiously and did so. Harry admired the sight. He was truly graceful in every movement he made. Even when he crawled, the pureblood kept some semblance of grace. But, it also reminded him of a jungle cat ready to pounce on its prey. Harry grinned, especially when the towel fell away. Lucius didn't even bother to pick it up. He wasn't told to do it so he didn't. The man was so obedient; it was beautiful. Once Lucius was at Harry's feet, the teen spread his legs. Taking the hint, Lucius settled between them, but didn't stand up. When he did, he looked up for further instruction.

"Beautiful..." was all Harry could manage to say. "Simply beautiful," he repeated as he cupped Lucius's jaw and then took a mouth full of Firewhisky. Without drinking the liquid, Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. Lucius immediately opened his mouth and took the offered drink that mingled into the kiss. However, a small stream of it slipped passed their kiss and dribbled down the Malfoy's chin. Pulling away, Harry leaned in and licked the stream away, while Lucius gulped down the rest of the liquid.

"Thank you, Master," Lucius whimpered. Harry moaned and felt his pants tighten even more. This man was really getting to him. The control that he was given was unlike any other.

"You are welcome, my pet. However, you seemed to have caused a small problem," Harry growled. Harry put the blonde's hands on his thighs and smirked. "I want you to fix it. If you do a good job, I will reward you." He put his own hand in the other's hair and carded his fingers through it. It was so silky. He felt another wave of tremors go through the man as he did this.

Lucius then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the zipper of Harry's pants. His tongue snaked out and trailed along the bulge until it reached the top. Harry shivered a little himself. He could feel the heat of that tongue through his pants. Yet, his face remained blank and his eyes glued to the man between his legs. The blonde's teeth then dragged down the zipper and pulled it down. Harry was happy for it. The pressure eased a little, but the bloody man was teasing him. That was only the beginning of Harry's torture.

The Malfoy's wicked tongue wasn't done yet. It then slipped in between the opened area. Harry's eyes widened and then were met with the innocent look in the blonde's eyes. "Tease," Harry bit out. Then the tongue traced up to the button on the teen's pants and, with only his tongue, he popped it open. Harry groaned. If this man could do that, then he had severe doubt that he would survive the night. Soon after he did that, Lucius eagerly used his teeth to pull down Harry's black silk boxers. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, and grasp a fist full of the blonde's hair.

Once his member was free, Lucius gasped. It was much larger than he thought. It had to have been around ten inches at least. He himself was only eight-and-a-half. The Malfoy felt a little bit of cock-envy. However, he didn't waste time gawking at it. He leaned forward and wrapped his tongue around the head and sucked it into his mouth. Harry inwardly flinched. The heat of that mouth was amazing. He was sure he could melt at any moment. But, instead of showing weakness, Harry merely petted the noble's hair and sipped his Firewhisky.

The alcohol combine with the pleasure was perfect. His mind was delightfully light and at ease. Yet, he was still shocked. He was sitting there, drinking Firewhisky, with one of the most powerful wizards in the world between his legs, worshipping his dick. It was unbelievable. He should be worried that he would get caught, be exposed as the Chosen One, this being some sort of trap. But he wasn't. Lucius Malfoy didn't seem the type of man to do something like that. He also didn't seem to be the type of man to kiss and tell either. Even if he did squeal, there was no non-incriminating proof that they did this. And like all Malfoys, he was particularly careful about his reputation. This would utterly ruin both their lives.

While he continued to drink, Lucius sucked and treated Harry with amazing skill. He could feel the hand in his hair tighten and he took some more into his mouth. Harry moaned loudly as the blonde's tongue paid special attention the large, bulging vain on the underside of his cock. Suddenly, Harry physically flinched in shock. Lucius had grown bold and gently scraped his teeth along the teen's cock. In that moment, Lucius was painfully yanked away from the other by his hair. Lucius whined and his hands went to his head. With tear welling up in his eyes, he looked up at the dark-haired man pitifully. What he saw was a panting and flushed Harry with dilated, dark green eyes.

"You, beautiful, are treading on dangerous waters," Harry rasped. "If you do that again, I can't say I'll be very gentle with you." The warning seemed to fall on deaf ears. Lucius just stared longingly at the boy, even when he tugged on his hair a bit more. After staring at him for a little while, the blonde spoke calmly and clearly.

"But... I don't want you to be gentle," he said. Harry could have sworn that he had died. No one he had been with had ever said that. It struck a chord in Harry that no one else had. Oh god, what has this man done to me? Harry briefly wondered before he leaned down and whispered into the older man's ear.

"If that is what you wish... Though, don't blame me if you get hurt. Because you won't be able to say your safe word when I begin to ravish you." This did wonders to the man. The tremors and visible shivers that went through him, combine with the shaky moan and hot panting coming from the other man, Harry was already at his breaking point. "But, I won't be too cruel. If I'm too rough, pinch my thigh. Also..." Harry's voice became dark and silky. "If you bite me, you will be punished, my pet."

"Oh... do it anyway..." Lucius muttered under his breath, yet Harry still caught it. He didn't say anything. He just pulled away and loosened his grip, running his hand through Lucius's hair as he finished off his glass. When he finished the fiery substance, he set the glass out of the way and use his newly free hand to run though the other's hair as well. As he did this, Harry found that the spots around the noble's ears were the most sensitive.

Harry cradled Lucius's head with both hands and led him back to his cock. He immediately sucked in the head again and began to suck, none too gently at that. Harry winced and ground out, "You mischievous little- oh!" Lucius only sucked on the head and paid special attention to the slit. His hands rested on Harry's thighs. Harry responded by winding his hands into the noble's hair with an iron grip and pulling him forward.

The Malfoy's eyes widened in shock as his mouth and throat were suddenly invaded. He gagged but that didn't seem to stop the teen as he drove the nobleman's nose straight into his black pubic hair. Harry didn't stop. He continued to move the man's head in a fast rhythm. Lucius choked and gagged on the organ but found the abuse to be so arousing. He was only given a brief period to recover when Harry stood up. Then his throat was invaded again. This time it was deeper and rougher, but he no longer had to move his head. The black haired teen thrusted in and out of him brutally. He wasn't given any time to adjust.

Gagging, choking, and continuously swallowing the other's cock brought tears to Lucius's eyes. Even when the tears spilled the blonde would not pinch his partner's thigh. It was all too good to him. The power and the dominance that the younger man had over him with this position was so goddamn arousing that Lucius couldn't bring himself to do it. One hand even slithered down to his own member to stroke himself, when sharp words stopped him from doing it.

"Don't even think about it. I forbid it," Harry snapped as he continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. To emphasize his words, he thrust in even harder. The nobleman couldn't make a sound as his mouth was brutalized and so full of the teen's cock. He looked up at the teen with pitiful eyes and was met with a dark look that sent waves of excitement rolling through him. "To think that you are still aroused by this is a wonder. You must be one hell of a slut to love this." Involuntarily, Lucius got out a whine. Harry shivered and felt the familiar tug in his nuts and the coil of white hot heat knot in his gut. "Ah! I'm... coming... Ngh!"

Suddenly, Harry stilled and heat poured down Lucius's throat. He tried his best to drink it all, but he was filled to the brim. Some dribble down his chin and down the side of his neck. Harry pulled out and took a look at his work. Lucius was the picture of debauchery. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes shining with lust, and he was panting so heavily, it took him a while to catch his breath. Harry smirked at the sight.

"Such a beautiful look... I can only imagine what you would look like once I've had all of you." Lucius whined and squirmed. Tucking himself back into his pants, Harry examined the man further. His eyes widened a little when he had seen that Lucius was still unfinished. I supposed I'm to blame for that... Seeing the look he was getting, Lucius spoke.

"Jay...?" Lucius asked softly. Harry smiled lovingly. The way the nobleman said his name, it was begging him to give the man attention.

"You were so patient with me, my pet. You please me so much," Harry began, seeing the way his eyes filled with light. "I will give you a reward. After all, it is only fair." Suddenly, the teen pulled the weak kneed man up to his feet, then let go. Lucius didn't have time to get steady and fell back against the wall, followed by Harry. Before the noble could fall to the floor, Harry took hold of the man's legs and hoisted him up the wall. In this position, the Malfoy couldn't move. For the moment, he was at eye level with the other, but he knew that at any moment, the other could push him further up the wall. The very thought make his cock twitch and ache.

Harry pressed their foreheads together and smiled, regaining some energy. Lucius had never been in this position before and he could tell. "I have to admit, Lucius. I have only done this to another person once before. Be grateful that I am deciding to do it for you," Harry said and smashed their lips together. He dominated the other's mouth for a few glorious moments before ripping himself away. The blond haired man could do nothing but whimper pathetically when the kiss ended, then his legs were hoisted up onto the other's shoulders. Immediately, Lucius's hands wove into the ravenous hair. He knew that he wouldn't fall, but he could feel the other's hot breath on him. It made his toes curl and his legs tense.

Harry reveled in the reactions. He loved this. Everything the older man had done was absolutely wonderful, adorable even. In this moment, he knew that he could never have enough of this man. It should have been a disturbing thought in his normal state, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just leaned in and licked the appendage that was presented so perfectly in front of him. He felt the jolt go through the man when he did.

Harry smiled mischievously. He leaned in once again to lick it, then nipped the spot. He heard a loud moan from above. He sucked the abused spot and was rewarded with a pretty mewl. He continued this in various other places as he went. He tortured the poor man, never actually taking the entirety into his mouth. He had the nobleman a mewling, moaning mess before he actually sucked in the tip. When he did, he took it all in.

Lucius's legs tightened almost unbearably and his hands were wound tight into the teen's hair. He watched the other, as he felt his cock hit the back of the teen's throat, the others lips around his base and that mouth moving. That amazing mouth that was moving in so many sinful ways. Feeling the thick vein on the underside get attention as the other moved his tongue against heated, sensitive skin. The sight of the other's mouth, so occupied and full of him, with those dark, green orbs staring up at him with a pleased look on his face; it almost was his undoing.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Lucius screamed when he felt Harry suck him hard. His eyes rolled back as his head fell against the wall. He moaned loudly and continuously. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of someone clapping. Harry froze, making Lucius whine a little. Lucius opened his eyes and saw one man standing at the door.

"I am amazed, Jay," came the silken baritone voice of a man. "I didn't think that you two would get this far in such a short time. I also applaud your creativity. I have never seen that position before."

"S-Solomon," the blond whispered shakily.

"Lucy... You look absolutely delectable," he said. Harry smiled and took this chance to suddenly suck the man again.

"Ah!" Lucius gasped and thrust his hips, which Harry instantly grasped to make him stop. As soon as he touched them, Lucius's eyes went wide and he let out a shaky moan. "Oh, please don't stop!" he pleaded. Solomon's eyes went wide at the sight and even gave a light blush. He watched the spectacle with shock, awe and, as a little time passed, lust. Lucius felt the eyes on him. It was embarrassing to be watched, so humiliating to be seen like this, and so, so erotic.

The blond felt his balls tighten and the heat coil tighter in his stomach. He moaned for all it was worth, but Harry had slacked off. He whined and mewled. The dark haired teen was teasing him. It hurt so much. He needed release. He looked up just in time to see Solomon's eyes locked onto him. He felt his heart skip a beat. Those eyes were on him and only him. They saw him in all his glory and even through him. They gazed on in lust as his debauchery continued.

"Oh! F-Fuck! Ngh... Ah... AH!" He screamed as he felt the heat release and his vision go white. Harry felt his mouth be filled with the thick bitter fluid. He drank it down, to where not a single drop lingered on his lips. He felt the other go limp. Smirking at his work. He pulled the man down and gave him a light kiss. He picked the blond up in his arms and turned around to put him on the bed.

"I think I have thoroughly exhausted your 'surprise', Sol," Harry purred and went to stand next to the dark haired man.

"Exhausted? Hardly. Give him a few minutes. He'll be up and running again," he replied just a silkily. Just as suddenly as he had come it, he was behind Harry. His lips touched the teen's neck, sucking hard, no doubt leaving a hicky. Harry's breath was taken right out of his lungs. He took a shaky breath as the larger man behind him licked and sucked his way to Harry's ear. As he did this, his hands were roaming Harry's chest. One even came up to his mouth, fingers lightly caressing his cheek and lips. "In the mean time, why don't we give him a little show? Maybe you could also show me what you did while I was at work?" In response, Harry sucked in one digit and treated it to wicked caresses with his tongue and a harsh bite. Solomon frowned and pulled it away. "Damn. I can tell why Luc was so riled up... But, you're going to learn, rather quickly, that I am in charge now, Jay. Not you."

For some reason, Harry shivered at the thought. But before he could think of why, Solomon pushed Harry onto the bed, face down. Solomon was not gentle and it only turned Harry on. Harry was pushed down onto his hands and knees with the onyx eyed man draped over him. He felt hands in begin to slide under his shirt and he could only moan. They were calloused and different from what he was used to yet they felt so wonderful. They seemed to know the right places to touch and tease.

The hands drifted down to Harry's inner thighs a rubbed them. Harry mewled and, realizing that he made that noise, he covered his mouth. Solomon just chuckled darkly and rubbed a little harder. Harry's arms grew weak, but he maintained his position. All of a sudden, Solomon pulled away from Harry. He shivered with the cold for only a moment before there was a hand at the back of his neck that pushed his face into the covers. For some reason, Harry didn't have the energy to argue or even move.

Now, with his ass high in the air, Harry laid in front of his dark haired partner. Next to him, Lucius watched while he tried to regain his breath and his energy. Harry buried his face into the covers, feeling vulnerable even with his clothes on. Solomon could sense it and smirked darkly. He had a nice view of the boy's ass in the tight black jeans. It was nice and just his type. He ran his hands over the other's spine, down over the teen's cheeks and to his inner thighs. He leaned down and planted a small his on Harry's arse, seeing the boy shiver and squirm. Harry had felt the heat of the kiss and whined a little. What is wrong with me? Why am I not fighting for control?

Harry looked over his shoulder and caught Solomon's eyes. Those eyes were looking hungrily at him. They were undressing him and seeing through him. He had seen these eyes so many times, but it just wasn't possible. But, those eyes were just so commanding, so powerful. They saw right through Harry and into his deepest darkest secrets. He knew it, especially when those eyes widened. He had been found out.

"You're a virgin," Solomon said as he pulled away. That wasn't the statement Harry was looking for. Harry looked at Lucius and saw his eye widen as well. Harry sat up and turned around, looking down.

"In a way, yes and no..." Harry replied softly. "I've had numerous partners before, but none of them ever took control. I was just waiting for the right person..." His last words were so soft that they were barely heard. Harry looked away and blushed brightly at his own words. Solomon leaned forward and tilted Harry's chin to look at him.

"Why? Why would you take my offer then?" he asked. Harry would not meet his eye.

"B-because..." Harry mumble something unintelligible, making the other two look at each other. Lucius sat up, finally and leaned in closer.

"What was that?" he asked. Harry's head dropped and he looked down at the bed sheets. He mumbled it again. Solomon then grabbed Harry's jaw and turned his head to look into his eyes. Harry's blush darkened when he saw the stern look in them.

"There is no way we could possibly hear you like that. Speak louder," he ordered. Harry tried moving his face, but only succeeded in falling back onto the bed. He whimpered.

"Y-you look like one of my old professors, okay?" Harry blurted. They both looked at him in shock. Harry's face turned from embarrassed to defeated. Now I've done it. They know it's me. No doubt about it.

"Where did you go to school?" Lucius asked suddenly. Harry opened his eyes a little. What kind of question is that?

"Hogwarts. Where else?" Harry answered.

"When?" Solomon asked harshly, hand reaching to grip the boys hair. Harry didn't answer, only making the man mad. Sol's grip tightened. "When?" he growled. Lucius called Severus's name, but he didn't listen.

"A few years ago," Harry lied. "Why? What does it matter? I highly doubt you even know me. I was a nobody from Gryffindor." Before he could say more, Solomon crushed his lips against Harry's. It was the first time that the dark haired man kissed him and it was breathtaking. Harry moaned and merely melted into the wizard's ministrations. All thought and reason when out the window as his pants tightened almost painfully. When Solomon finally released him, the teen's head fell back and his eyes glazed over. "Oh gods..." was all he was able to say before his neck was roughly bit. "AH!"

Solomon bit hard enough to draw blood and licked the wound afterwards. Harry groaned and wound his hands through the dark man's hair. He was barely able to feel the silken strands before his hands were yanked away and pinned above his head. He looked up and found Lucius's eyes fixed on him, and his hands firmly grasping his. The blond didn't look it, but he was strong.

"Luc," Solomon growled in warning and he nipped and sucked at the teen's throat. "It's my turn. You've had your fun." Lucius whined a little. "Later." Reluctantly, Lucius released his hold only for it to be replaced by Solomon's. "Go sit, watch and don't you dare touch yourself," he continued. "If you don't obey, I will punish you myself." Harry could see the Malfoy lord shiver visibly, in excitement and fear. Then he did as he was told.

"Y-your pet is very obedient," Harry commented just before Solomon's other hand came down and ripped open his shirt. Buttons went flying in every direction. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he replied dryly and claimed the other's lips again. "And yes, he is very obedient. That is, until he wants to be punished." The words went right to Harry's cock. That voice was so enchanting. This man was the epitome of all that was seduction and sex. He could have anyone he wanted. Why he chose Harry was still a mystery to the boy. Then his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of that rough, calloused hand run down his chest. However, it did not keep him from recognizing just were the calluses were.

"Tell me, Sol," Harry began. "Are you a Potions Master by any chance?" The hand hesitated on his stomach. Then it resumed its path down Harry's happy trail and to the bulge in his pants. When he cupped Harry, the black haired teen arched and moaned loudly.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered absently as he continued roaming the boy's body. Harry gasped for breath for a few moments. That grip was perfect. The pressure was amazing. This man definitely knew what he was doing. He could see what he does to people and he revels in it.

When Harry regained some air in his lungs, he said, "Your hand. It's calloused from using a knife to cut ingredients, right? Believe me, I've had a Potions Apprentice in my bed too."

"Is that so?" the dark haired man asked and moved his hand back up to Harry's chest.

"It's kind of hard not to tell," Harry replied and smirked. "Especially went they're clinging to you for dear life-ah!" Harry cried out as Solomon pinched one of his nipples. Then he leaned down and gave it a hard lick.

"You talk too much," Solomon said. "The only thing I want you to tell me is your safe word."

"Red. Yours?" Harry wondered and felt his nipple be bitten. He mewled and bucked his hips.

"I assure you, I won't need one," Solomon murmured and then went to abuse the next nipple. "When exactly would I even use it? Because I doubt that I'm going to be the one utterly ravished today." Then Solomon whispered a spell and Harry's hands were tied to the headboard. Now Solomon could explore Harry's body with both his hands. He moved his body downward and treated the raven haired boy with kisses, lick, suck and the occasional bite mark. Lucius whined yet again causing Harry's to look to the poor blond. He was flushed and hard again. Solomon heard the whine and bluntly ignored it.

"Sol," Lucius said. Said man again ignored it. Instead he looked up at Harry.

"I have one rule, Jay," he began. "Do not disobey me."

"What happens if I don't?" Harry rasped as the man began to lick at his pants line.

"If you don't," Solomon went on. "I will find your weakness and exploit it in the most torturous of ways, as a punishment." Sol's hands went to caress Harry's legs again, making tremors wrack the teen's body. "And I believe I have already found your weakness. So, I suggest that you do not disobey me." Harry nodded and tried to get the other to go further by pushing his hips up. However, that idea went out the window as soon as Solomon gripped his hips and pinned them as well. "You will not move and will wait for attention," the dark haired man growled.

Harry whined loudly, but stayed still. Lucius looked on with lustful eyes and crawled just a little closer. Solomon glared at Lucius for a brief moment. Lucius stopped his movement. While still looking at the blond, Solomon ripped open Harry's pants. Harry's eyes widened.

"First my shirt, now my pants?" Harry began. Solomon just smiled down at Harry.

"We'll go shopping," he replied happily. Harry just sighed. I can't read this man at all. One minute he's angry, the next it's like he's the happiest goofball in the world. Harry's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the fell of Solomon's hand pulling him out of his pants. He moaned softly, but did not thrust up into the touch. He didn't want to try the man's patience. But, he did want to test the blonde's.

Harry looked at the nobleman and gave his best pitiful look. It wasn't hard. With the soft, teasing touches from Solomon, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over. He whined and even moaned loudly, not taking his eyes off the blond. He could see it was working. He saw the man shift uncomfortably and his hand drift toward his hard, dripping member. Harry gave an inward smile and suddenly felt Solomon's grip tighten. He mewled and bucked up lightly, only to have all contact taken away from him. He whined and looked at Solomon. He was met with a sharp glare.

"I told you not to move, Jay," he said. "You disobeyed me, which means a punishment is in order." Solomon's hands moved down to Harry's pants and yanked them all the way down to the teen's ankles. Then he proceeded to pin the boy's legs down by sitting on them, without hurting Harry of course. "My, oh my. You have such lovely legs, Mr. Patton. They are almost as beautiful as Lucy's." Solomon smirked and ran his hands over Harry's thighs, making the boy moan and thrust. "I warn you, Jay. If you move, you will only prolong your punishment."

Harry stopped and took it. He suffered for several minutes of the man caressing his legs. Just like he had done to Lucius, he was turned into a moaning, mewling mess. He tried very hard not to move, but as it went on it became harder. Solomon would vary the pressure from small hard strokes to soft fleeing touches that would come so close to his member. It was maddening. He was about to start begging the man to touch him, when he stopped suddenly. He wondered for a moment why he did until he opened his eyes, which he had not even known that he had closed. Lucius was right next to them, flushed and panting hard. Harry looked at Solomon for a moment and flinched. The glare he was giving the blond was worse than when was given to him earlier. Harry looked back at the nobleman and realized what the man had done wrong. He was sitting there, stroking himself and begging for attention. The sight turned Harry on so much, but he didn't dare say anything.

Lucius looked up in that moment and gazed into Solomon's eyes. He and Harry flinched when Solomon stood up suddenly and moved over to Lucius. The black haired man reached over and snatched the blond up by the hair.

"Do I just look like a person to be defied today?" he hissed. "I told you not to touch yourself, Lucius. You act like a child wanting attention." Solomon looked at Jay with an angry look. "Watch what I can do to a person who deliberately disobeys me." The onyx eyed man freed Harry and told him to sit by and watch. As he did, Harry took off his shoes and his pants.

Solomon dragged Lucius by the hair off the bed and to the ground. He sat on the bed and forced the man to lay over his lap. Then he ordered Harry to come sit in front of them both to watch the punishment, but he was ordered to crawl. Definitely not wanting to anger the man, Harry did it. He sat against the wall and watched as Lucius was draped over Solomon's spread knees with a hand wound so tightly in his hair that it tangled the beautiful locks.

Sol whispered a spell and a glowing ring appeared around the nobleman's member tightly. The blond cried out and began to tear up. "This is what happens when you disobey me, Lucius," Solomon said and raised his hand, bringing it down harshly to the other's ass. Lucius yelped, his cheeks stinging. Solomon repeated the action over and over. Harry blushed brightly as it went on. The sounds the man was making was so beautiful and so very erotic. The teen had to keep from touching himself, it was so wonderful.

Tears began to flow down the Malfoy's face, and Harry began to worry. Yet, he didn't say a word. Lucius would say the safe word if he was actually hurting. The proof that he wasn't hurt was the fact that his cock was still an angry red and twitching with each slap. Harry again had to keep from touching himself. Was it this hard for the man to deny himself while he watched Harry's punishment? Suddenly, Lucius met Harry's gaze. Harry felt his heart jolt and his cock twitch. Then, the nobleman looked away, closing his eyes, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

Solomon kept spanking Lucius until the man's cheeks were raw and burning. When he was done, he removed his hand and helped Lucius up to straddle his legs. Lucius wince when he did, but soon got used to the pain. He wrapped his arms around Solomon and nuzzled into his chest, while Solomon spelled the ring away. "There. Your punishment is over, love. You can rest easy," Solomon said and kissed the man deeply. Harry moaned, wishing for attention of his own. When the kiss was broken, Solomon spoke again. "You see, Jay. Lucy, loves this kind of punishment. What makes it a punishment it the cock ring that is put on him. As you have probably already figured out, he loves the pain of a rough spanking, but most of all, he revels in the humiliation. Being watched is his little kink, as well as being a pet. He gets off on it, especially with people who see him as a noble figure."

Harry nodded and said, "I figured he loved being a pet. After all, he is a very sweet one. It's rare to find one like him. There are many people who would definitely try to steal him and his lovely mouth away."

"Oh? What exactly did I miss while I was at work?" Sol wondered ad he stroked Lucius's hair.

"You saw the second part. All you missed was him chocking on my cock," Harry replied. "Mischievous little bugger, if you ask me. I did warn him that I wasn't gentle before I nearly suffocated him."

"I am surprised. I will have to go over your memories later, Lucy. I want to see that," Solomon commented. "But, that doesn't matter now. My first priority it to take care of you." Harry looked on as Lucius continued to cling to Solomon. His ass cheeks were so red. The sight was so inviting. Harry couldn't contain himself.

"I don't mind. Besides, this man is quite a seducer. He had me weak-kneed by the time I poured the wi-ah!" Lucius tried. Solomon looked past Lucius and noted how Harry had left his spot on the wall and between him legs. Lucius's grip became even tighter and he tried to contain his moan. Solomon looked around the blond and saw Harry kissing and licking the blonde's rosy cheeks.

The black haired teen kissed his way up to the blonde's spine and then licked the base of it. Lucius's hands gripped tighter to Solomon as he cried out. Harry smirked and continued to give that spot attention. Lucius's hips bucked and Harry had to still them. The nobleman whined and pleaded for more, making both men chuckle darkly.

"You are so sensitive, Lucius," Harry purred. "Are you always this way? Or is a special occasion?" Then he dove in lower, running his tongue between the reddened cheeks but not touching the other's hole.

"It must be a special occasion," Solomon began, running a hand through the Malfoy's hair and touching the spots around his ears. "You haven't been sensitive right here in years. And your hips are nearly brutalized every time we have sex. Have you taken something, love?" The nobleman shook his head furiously, closing his eyes in pleasure and frustration, then he hid his face in Solomon's shoulder.

"I don't know. It may have been all the Firewhiskey that I made him drink," Harry began. "I made him drink about two glasses. Hold his hips for me will you?" Solomon nodded at the information and smirk.

"Of course," he said and held the blonde's hips in an iron grip. "Though, I may have a better idea." Solomon pushed himself and Lucius onto the bed more before wrapping his arms around the man and falling back onto the bed. Lucius was forced into almost the same position Harry had been in, giving the raven haired teen a wonderful view of his ass.

"That is so much better," Harry commented and pressed a knee between the dark haired man's legs and leaned forward. He grasped onto the nobleman's red cheeks and rubbed them gently. Oh, Harry was going to have fun with this. However, Lucius protested the position. He tried to fight against Solomon's grasp before he felt a warm wet feeling slid across his most hidden, most vulgar of places. He withered in Sol's hold and even raised his ass higher in the air. Harry lapped at the hole that was so tightly shut. Yet, as he continued to treat it with kisses and lick, to began to loosen. Finally, the teen was able to plunge his tongue in and really taste the man.

As he worked the man from behind, Solomon's hand unwound itself from the blonde's waist. It went around to the nobleman's from and wrapped around the man's cock gently. Lord Malfoy couldn't help but to cry out at the sudden rush of heat. Harry wasn't the only one to realize how different this time was. Solomon and Lucius felt it too. Something about this was different. The sex didn't feel like normal sex. Lucius and Solomon did this almost every night of the week, but the passion was renewed and the lust was higher. What was it about this raven haired man that made them this way? They couldn't put their finger on it.

Lucius continued to moan and writhe in Solomon's grip. A trail of saliva slid down the corner of his mouth and he couldn't have cared less. The pleasure from both the tongue inside him and the hand on his cock. He couldn't take it. Yet, he knew better than to comply with his desires. He was a pet after all. He had not been allowed that just yet. But the fingers on his swollen member made him desperate. The tongue doing unholy things to his backside didn't help either. The warm appendage inside him, moving and exploring his cavern and tasting him. Oh god, it felt so nice. He lifted his head and looked up at Solomon with the most pitiful yet lustful look he could muster.

The dark man only smirked and leaned his head up to whisper into the blonde's ear. "Are you in pain, Lucy?" Solomon asked smugly. Lucius whined in response. A dark chuckle came from Solomon followed by a smirk. The other's hand came up from his hip and ran along his back. It soon came to the other's hair and began to run through its strands, near the other's weak spots. Then he licked the shell of Lucius's ear and whispered, "Come, my pet." With this, Lucius cried out as he felt that white hot heat course through him for the second time that night, his come spilling onto Solomon's hand and their stomachs. Lucius's body went limp and fell onto Solomon's chest. His lower body was still held up by Harry's hands as the other continued his assault, making the bliss of the nobleman's orgasm only that much sweeter.

The spice, musk, and something akin to leather hit his senses and Harry moaned. This man was utterly perfect. From the sounds he made to the very taste of him. Harry couldn't get enough. Even when the blond spilt his seed, he could not stop. The taste of him was so addicting, he did not want to let go. Unfortunately, the boy had to give it up. As he did this, he was very aware of Solomon's thigh rubbing slowly across his own. He finally found that his body demanded attention and treatment just as much as the blond below him. And when he looked down at those onyx eyes, he wanted nothing more than to bend over for him and even go as far as to prepare himself. Hell, Harry wouldn't even object to taking the dark man into his mouth and doing everything he was told. Something about this man screamed dominance and the teen couldn't bring himself to argue. It felt so familiar.

Backing away from the blonde, Harry slowly followed those commanding eyes. He draped himself over Lucius's back, running his hands over it as he did. Slowly, he leaned down and claimed Solomon's lips. A different taste came from him. One of spice, musk and cinnamon. Again, he could not enjoy that taste either. A hand, that he had not known was in his hair, yanked him back. He looked up into eyes full of passion and unadulterated lust.

"Lucius," Solomon began in a thick and heavy voice. "Get behind Jay and prepare him. It is the first night of his deflowering after all. We might as well give him all the attention he needs." Lucius wasted no time in sliding out from between the two. Solomon dragged Harry by the hair further onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, with the teen between his legs. Lucius got behind him and admired the sight.

"You were not lying, Sol. This one has beautiful legs, but he has an even prettier ass," Lucius commented. Harry flushed. Even now he was not used to such compliments. He felt the blonde lean closer to his ass and whisper against it. He felt his insides be cleaned and be filled with a cold substance. Harry gasped and shivered but not with the cold. He closed his eyes in pleasure and struggled to get his breath back. It was yet another thing he was sensitive to. It was why he always took either a piping hot bath or a cold shower. Great. Good time for me to realize that I'm a fucking masochist. Harry thought sarcastically.

"Why would I lie about the truth? I just had a feeling this one would be so pretty underneath all those clothes. I was right," Solomon said and watched as Harry's face flushed even more. Then he cupped Harry's face and pulled his head up a little to look him in the eye. "You are as perfect as I imagined."

"I am not perfect," Harry said automatically, not even realizing that he said it. Solomon's eyes narrowed and he frowned, but his face soon became blank.

"No matter. Now, Jay," Solomon began. "I assume that you know what it is I want you to do. And, don't bite me. You do and you won't be punished; you will be dead."

"Solomon," Lucius said. Solomon looked to the other, still holding Harry's head in his hand. "I have an idea that you might like." Harry heard no more than that. He looked up and saw Solomon only looking at the blond man. Harry's eyes widened. D-don't tell me... that they're speaking telepathically! Harry got a sinking feeling when he saw Solomon's head nod. I don't know what they're saying. But, it can't be good. This is it. This is the end for me. They know it's me!

Harry thought this as his hands were none too gently snatched up and tied behind his back. They were now completely useless to him. Before he could even protest it, he felt something silky fall over his eyes and be tied. Now both his mobility and sight were gone. Harry began to panic and he jerked his head. Then he felt soft reassuring hands run down his spine and his thighs. Harry shivered and felt his cock throb. Did it feel this good before?

"There, there. No need to worry love. Solomon is just the kind of person who doesn't like to be touched very much. And it keeps you from taking off the blindfold," Lucius soothed lustfully, rubbing his hands over the teen's body. He even lightly brushed over the raven haired boy's dick, making the boy buck into the touch. "Oh, and the blindfold is supposed to make things more pleasurable for you too. As you can probably tell."

"But, it means I can't see you," Harry argued.

"That's true. It also means we cannot see your lovely eyes," Solomon's voice replied, somewhat sadly. Then it turned dark and seductive. "But, you can use your imagination better this way. You can imagine us as whoever it is you wish. Call out their names if you want. We won't mind."

"We won't judge you, love," Lucius informed. "Besides, we will have our own little lover in mind." Harry's felt eased but his curiosity was peaked.

"W-Who would that be?" Harry asked. There was a pause between the two men. The hands stopped their work on him, making him feel suddenly cold. Harry shifted a little uncomfortably as he waited for an answer, and those hands to starts moving again. Soon after his did, he got his answer.

"We will tell you later. If we ever get to it, that is," Harry heard Solomon say. "Now, you better stop wasting time. I am a very impatient person, Jay, and I will not wait on you. And from what I've seen in Lucius's mind, neither did you. Though I admit that the sight was sexy as hell, I doubt you would like me to do the same to you." Harry did as Solomon said. He didn't waste time and leaned forward, guided by one of the dark man's hands, while the other buried into his unruly hair. Harry had briefly wondered when the man had opened his pants, but didn't think too much on it. He had a job to do.

Just as the teen found the head of Solomon's cock, he felt Lucius treat his hole with a small kiss and then a rough lick. It felt strange at first, but it wasn't anything he hadn't done to another person before. As he went to take more in, he felt the Malfoy's hands roam over him. Those skilled, soft hands ran over his lower back, over his cheeks, down his thighs and repeated. Meanwhile, the man's sinful tongue repeated all the torment Harry had inflicted on the blond to the teen's most private spot. Harry trembled under the attention and moaned a little. He heard a gasp from above him and knew instantly that he should have had more control. The raven haired teen felt the hand tighten its hold on him. However, he did not force the boy to go down further.

Feeling relieved, the wizard continued his ministrations, using his tongue to give attention to the large vein underneath. Solomon gave a soft sigh and loosened his grip a little. Harry smiled inwardly and began to bob his head up and down, taking in more and more of the dark man's cock as he did. As he did, he felt his hole repeatedly be treated with openmouthed kisses and licks. The blonde's hands grew bold and one slid up his thigh and cupped the teen's balls, fondling them. The other one slithered around wrapped his hand around Harry's dick and rubbed it slowly. Harry gasped and lost his balance. His torso fell forward just a bit and Harry's nose was buried in a thick patch of black hair.

Solomon's eyes widened at the sudden heat that wrapped around him all the way to the base. His hands buried themselves into Harry's hair and pulled him up. Just as the raven haired boy thought he was going to get a break, Solomon thrust into his mouth. Harry chocked and gagged on the cock for a few moments before the dark man seemed to regain his composure and loosen his grip again. Harry's cocked throbbed again with greater need. He had enjoyed the attention and the way his mouth was filled and used by this man.

Harry took this chance to rewrap his lips around the head of Solomon's prick. This time, he wasn't so nice. He licked the head and sucked on it roughly. He relaxed his gag reflex and took the man in all at once and swallowed around him. Then he came back up to do the same thing again, until he decided to play with the slit. He pressed his tongue into the slit of Solomon's cock and slowly licked it. He felt Solomon tremble and writhe under his ministration.

However, this was suddenly cut short. Harry's eyes widened when he felt his most vulnerable spot be invaded by something hot and wet. He detached himself from the dark man and moaned loudly. Just as he did, the nobleman's hands became a little rougher in their handling. Harry felt himself be stroked and his balls be squeezed and pulled. But, Harry's scream was muffled when he was suddenly brought back down and onto Solomon's cock again. Said man let out a loud moan of his own and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"How much longer, Luc?" Solomon asked suddenly and a little breathless. Harry whined again when that tongue left him, as well as the rest of the attention the man had given him. Solomon, in turn, shoved Harry's head down further on his cock, making the boy deep throat him.

"Only a little," Lucius replied. "But, if you want to speed things up, I can always do it magically."

"Please do. We can give him that treatment some other time," the onyx eyed man said. It was the first time Harry had heard the man say 'please'. Was he doing that good of a job? He honestly didn't think he could please this man since he was a Dom. And what did he mean about 'some other time'?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp burning sensation in his hole. He shouted into Solomon's cock, in pain. His jaw clenched just a bit, making the dark haired man moan a little. So, he likes pain as well? Harry couldn't think more on it because his head was pulled away from the other and the blindfold was removed. He also felt his arms be released. Harry could only take a moment to take in the sight before him before he was roughly pulled into a passionate, needy kiss. The dark hair slightly ruffled, cheeks aflame, lips open and panting harshly, and onyx eyes glazed over with lust, yet the man still maintained a fair amount of dignity and dominance. It drove Harry crazy.

The teen brought his hands up and buried them into the dark silky locks. He felt those hands go lower and lower, down his neck and chest, over his hips, then roaming over his lower back. They only teased him more. Finally they settled on his ass and massaged his cheeks. Meanwhile, their kiss continued on. Their lips lock in passionate lust as they mapped out each other's mouths. Moans came from both parties and even the one behind the teen. Lucius felt left out again.

He gave a moan of his own at the sight and moved closer to Harry. He placed him hand's on the other's hips and rubbed them, making the raven's cock throb painfully. Then he leaned in closer and kissed the back of Harry's neck, licking the perspiration away when he did. Shocked and awed by the sudden pleasure, Harry broke his kiss to let out a mewl. Groaning at the loss of contact, Solomon came up and attached his lips to the teen's neck. The double stimulation was torturous and Harry lost it.

"Please! Please, touch me," he cried. "It hurts... Please... give me more." Harry was surprised by his reaction. He was never really vocal in bed until he met these two. What was it about these men that made him so needy?

Harry didn't have to wait long for a reply. Lucius pulled away from him and laid himself down on the bed. Then Solomon practically picked him up and move him on top of the blond. The two jolted when their cocks came in contact and moaned at the heat it caused. They waited for a few moments before Solomon came up behind Harry and ran his roughened hands up and down Harry's still clothed back. Harry whimpered when the hands ventured underneath and around to play with him. Harry bucked into the touch, causing Lucius to gasp when their cocks touched again.

Solomon leaned back a little, giving them space to move. Lucius brought his legs up, and Harry pushed them up to his shoulders. Harry was about to position himself when he suddenly had a thought.

"Do you not need preparing?" he asked breathlessly. Lucius blushed and shook his head. Harry then heard Solomon's silky voice in his ear.

"He likes the burn," he whispered as he placed himself behind Harry. Harry shuddered when he felt the tip of the dark man's cock at his hole. "Now, hurry up. There's no need in making him wait." Harry nodded and pushed inside of the nobleman.

Lucius tensed up immediately and moaned. Not in pain but rather pleasure. Lucius's arms were above his head and his hands gripping the sheets. Harry dove down and stole a kiss from the beautiful man. While he was occupied with the Malfoy, Solomon pressed forward as well. His hands were firmly gripping the teen's hips as he pushed in.

Harry's brow furrowed and he pulled away from the kiss. The spell apparently didn't stretch him enough. The burning sensation was almost overwhelming. Lucius saw this and pushed back against the raven, knowing that it would bring the other pleasure. It did, however it also brought pain. When Lucius thrust against him, he was then pushed back against Solomon, taking even more of him in. Harry pushed forward against Lucius to escape the pain and gripped the man's hips to keep him from moving. Lucius moaned at the movement but nearly cried when the hands came to his hips. He whimpered, whined, mewled and even tried his best the make the teen move, but to no avail. He had an iron grip.

Finally, Solomon stilled. Harry let out a sigh of relief before it turned into a body racking shiver. This was it... Solomon was... inside him. The though felt like hot water being poured on his back and run down to his groin. His member throbbed from within the blonde's wet cavern. Solomon's hands moved from his hips and to his chest. To help Harry adjust, he tweaked his nipples and got a groan from the teen. Then he pinched them and latched his mouth to the back of Harry's neck. Harry's eyes widened and he gasped in shock as the sudden heat filled him again. Yet another sensitive spot.

Quickly the initial burn faded to a dull ache. Harry was moaning and mewling, trying to thrust his hips back as the ministrations continued, causing Lucius to give a needy moan below him. Harry whimpered pathetically. This elicited a bite to the back of his neck and the hands go straight to his thighs, rubbing them roughly along with a light thrust. Harry's body betrayed him then. He moaned loudly as all the tension left his body and all the strength with it. He fell onto Lucius who was nearly in tears from the lack of attention, but was now moaning uncontrollably as his cock was trapped between their bodies and was constantly rubbed.

Harry cursed his body for its sudden submission. He wasn't supposed to give that easily, but this pleasure was so good. And seeing Lucius so needy and wanton below him only turned him on more. He had always thought that he would be the dominant one, except for his dreams with his potions professor. But, until today he never thought his body held such treachery. My thighs, the back of my neck, and even that place... Why is it so sensitive? Merlin! Why does it feel so good to submit to this man? I know he looks like him, shouldn't it be different? They can't be the same person... can they? Harry couldn't think anymore.

Solomon gripped Harry's thighs and spread his legs just a bit more. Harry groaned at the movement but soon screamed when dark man pulled out about halfway and thrust back in roughly. Apparently he noticed that I like the pain... Harry thought absently. Solomon continued with slow, hard pace and admired the sight before him. Harry laid down on top of Lucius, moving with every thrust from Solomon. It felt like heaven. Harry had known the feeling of being inside someone many times, but he had never met someone so greedy as Lucius. And Solomon was demanding, taking what he wanted, but still holding concern for his partner. Harry could only think about how these two were just perfect for each other.

How many other people have witnessed this? How many people have felt this pleasure from them? Harry wondered to himself. Then he whimpered and moaned from the friction his cock was getting between his and Lucius's stomachs. Lucius clung to him and tried to move his hips more, were they not pinned under Harry's body.

"You two look so lovely under me," Solomon commented, smirking as he slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. This caused Harry to do the same to Lucius. They both moaned and writhed under the dark man. "Yes... very lovely. I could get used to this sight." Harry's body thrashed a bit. Lucius brought the teen's face up to his and crashed their lips together. They shared a long, deep, messy kiss. The finally broke away when one of Solomon's thrust's hit it's mark. Harry felt white hot heat roll up his spine and bucked back against Solomon.

"There! Again! Please do that again!" Harry pleaded. Solomon and Lucius stopped completely at that for a moment. Harry opened his eyes, wondering briefly why he had them closed in the first place, and looked behind his shoulder. "W-why did you stop?" he asked innocently. Suddenly he watched as Solomon draped himself over his back, this time capturing his lips possessively. Harry kissed back softly and felt Lucius lean up and nibble and suck at his neck. Once Solomon release his mouth, Lucius claimed it. The dark haired man moved back and then bit the back of Harry's neck. Harry began to grow dizzy from all the attention he was getting from the two men. Harry let out a gasp when Solomon hit that spot again. Soon after, Lucius clenched around him, making him moan loudly.

Harry briefly wondered if anyone could hear them outside that door, but the thought was thrown away as quickly as it came. He was too caught up in what was going on right now. Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he made noise or not. He just loved the feeling of both these men with him now. It felt so good. It was all he needed and more.

Their pace stayed like this for a few minutes. Both Solomon and Lucius taking turns marking his neck and kissing the life out of him, Lucius clenching him so tightly and leaving bright red scratched on his back while Severus aimed for his sweet spot with each thrust and rubbing his thighs. Harry decided to break the cycle by leaning down and kissing along Lucius's jaw line. He continued going down until he met with Lucius's ear, which he happily sucked hard on. Said blonde's pace was disrupted and he fell out of sync with his partner. Lucius made the sweetest sounds below him. Harry grinned. He knew he wouldn't be the first to come. The noble below him was having his prostate battered, his sensitive ears sucked on, and was being watched by the man behind him.

Harry was right, of course. Lucius found it all to be too much and he came, spilling his seed between them. Solomon slowed to a stop, making Harry whimper, but he didn't pay attention to the teen. He leaned over the raven's shoulder and kissed his beloved sweetly. The kiss lasted for a while until the blonde's seed cooled. Although, Harry didn't feel it at all. He was feeling hot. He was feeling the heat from being between the other two.

When they finally broke apart, the bartender wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him up. Lucius pulled away from Harry, but not before leaning up and kissing him deeply. Then he swung his legs off the bed and went to the bathroom. Solomon didn't let Harry go until they both heard the shower running in the bathroom. When they did, he pulled out and flipped Harry over and smirked darkly.

"Now, it's just the two of us," he whispered. Then he pounced Harry again. He nibbled at his neck, and ground his hips down into Harry's. The raven was reminded about just how aroused and need he was. He bucked up against Solomon and wrapped his arms around the dark man. Solomon lifted Harry's legs a little and they automatically placed themselves on his hips, tightly holding onto him. Solomon leaned back and gazed at Harry's face, mainly his eyes. But, the teen could only imagine what he must have looked like. After all, he figured his hair was in an even worse mess than usual, his cheeks flushed and panting heavily. He was a little bit embarrassed so he averted his eyes. This man looked like his professor. He just couldn't look up and see those eyes boring into him.

"Now, now, Jay," Solomon tisked. "I didn't take you to be one so shy when alone... Or... are you also aroused by being watched during sex?"

Before Harry could say a word, his lips were once again claimed. His tongue was practically pulled out of his own mouth and was being sucked a licked. A trail of saliva made its way down his chin and he didn't even bother to give it a though. He couldn't care less at this point. While Harry was distracted by the lovely, rough lips and tongue, Solomon repositioned himself and thrust into Harry again. Harry gasped and scratched at Solomon's back in pleasure. Damn! How can any man be this accurate on the first thrust? Harry wondered. However, Solomon didn't continue with his fast pace. He slowed down, drawing moans, whines, and some of the sweetest sounds one can imagine from the teen below. Solomon took his time, torturing his partner. Harry was in a blissful hell with such stimulus. But, it just wasn't enough. It was driving him insane.

He opened his eyes, again wondering when he had ever closed them. They widened at the sight before him. He had forgotten about that. How the hell did he forget about that? Harry was staring at his own reflection. To be more specific, the reflection of him getting fucked by Solomon. Harry gazed up at the mirror in horror and awe. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He looked so much like his professor. Harry couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Every time his eyes scanned over the image, it brought a sweet tingling, followed by wonderful heat rolling up his spine. He could feel Solomon's hands roaming up and down his sides, caressing him he slowly fucked him. Solomon leaned down and took one of Harry's red buds into his mouth and nipped it, then he ran his tongue over it in apology. Harry gasped and one hand came up and wound itself into Sol's hair. The other remained on Solomon's back. Harry grew curious and ran his hand over the man's back. He could feel scars, some small and thin, others large and seemed to have been deep.

Gods! This man is addicting... It's no wonder Lucius has held onto him so tightly. Harry though. He looked back at the image above and was hit with another wave of delight. Snape... Harry couldn't keep the thought out. This man looked so much like him. But, it wasn't him. He didn't have the dark mark on his arm. But... it didn't keep Harry from pretending that it was him. That it was he Professor holding him so gently, almost lovingly... He felt the dark man give his neck open mouthed kisses a light bite. Harry groaned loudly, and thrust back against the other man.

"More," Harry demanded softly. He was ignored, for the most part, ignored. Other than the hands moving lower, the larger man did not move faster or thrust into him harder. The hands bypassed his sensitive cock and grasped the back of his thighs. Taken by surprise, Harry cried out. "Oh sweet Merlin! Snape!"

All movement stopped. Harry felt his stomach drop as soon as he realized what he said. Solomon pulled back with a shocked expression. Harry's hands fell away and a deep blush covered his cheeks. He had ruined it. He couldn't believe that he had actually called out for his professor. He felt so embarrassed, so ashamed that he wanted to curl into himself and die. He didn't want to look at Solomon now. He couldn't bear to.

After a few moments of silence, Solomon gripped Harry's thighs and pushed them a little wider. Then he pulled out a little, until only the head was inside. This is it... I've really ruined it. Harry though. Suddenly, Solomon slammed back in with greater force. Harry choked on a scream as pleasure once again filled his body. Solomon didn't give him time to adjust to the new pace, though. He only gave Harry a dark smile and continued, faster than before.

"So, you fancy the Potions Master, do you?" Solomon asked. Harry couldn't answer. He was too busy choking on moans and gasps. Harry couldn't describe how he felt at the moment. He couldn't tell whether he was happy, upset, or just confused. So, he just decided to give up at take everything this man had to offer him. He let that deep, velvet, baritone, voice wash over him and fill him with even more pleasure. "What is it you like about him, hm?" Solomon persisted.

Harry couldn't answer. He was not only shocked by the question but was also in too much pleasure to even think about it. The larger man grew impatient and gave a particularly hard thrust, pausing before the next. The sudden change in pace again, made Harry's mind spin. It was borderline too much.

"Answer me," Solomon ordered. Harry shuddered as the deep voice washed over him. Solomon then stopped thrusting and pinched Harry's thighs, hard. Harry yelped and bucked his hip wildly. Solomon smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Now will you answer?" he asked. Harry opened up his eyes, blinking away tears of frustration, and nodded. "Good boy. Now tell me: What is it you like about him? Be specific and I might just give you a treat." Harry nodded again and let out a shaky breath.

"I... I like the way he speaks, how his voice falls over me. Every time he speaks to me, I feel like I might suffocate. I like his sarcastic attitude and the way he can insult someone with the most elegant words that it almost seems like a compliment. I love the way he carries himself, how he could care less about how he looked. I love his brilliant mind. I even love how every time I walk past him, I can still smell the potions that he loves so much," Harry explained. "I love him..." Solomon just stared down at him with a shocked expression.

"But, what about his greasy hair, his pasty skin, his giant nose? What about the fact that he is a murderer and a Death Eater at that?" Solomon persisted. Harry just stared up at Solomon for a moment, before he found his voice.

"Well, murder comes with being a Death Eater to begin with... And you really believe that Snape's association with the Dark Lord concerns me? I just had sex Lucius Malfoy. Believe me, I could honestly care less about that fact," Harry said bluntly, his heart slowing down as he stared up at Solomon, who continued to sit back on his hunches with a dumbfounded look. "But, most of all, I wanted to say that... Severus's looks are probably the best part about him... I love his greasy hair, pasty skin, and even his giant nose. I love all his imperfections... I suppose... I love all of him."

Solomon looked down, not meeting Harry's eye and his hair covering his own. Harry wondered for a few moments whether he said too much. He was quickly proven wrong when Solomon brought Harry's legs up and hooked his ankles behind his head. He leaned down, causing Harry's knees to tough his own shoulders, and began a furious pace. Harry cried out and clutched at the sheets next to his head. Solomon was going all out. He was not slowing down or lightening up. It seemed like he was done teasing.

Harry was at a loss for words. Even when he attempted to say something, like a demand for Solomon to go faster or harder, it would only be a gibberish, jumbled mess. Solomon clutched the sheets next to Harry's sides and focused on only fucking Harry. There was no more kissing, nipping, or licking. No. There was only Solomon fucking Harry with all his might and Harry sucking Solomon in with each thrust. There was nothing soft and sweet about it anymore. They set an animalistic pace and kept it that way.

They both continued pace for quite a while. Harry was hoarse from all hi screaming and cries of pleasure. Merlin, he didn't want this to ever end. But, the pleasure was becoming too much and he reached down with one hand to stroke himself. Solomon slapped his hand away and began to stroke the teen with his own hand. Harry felt tears form in his eyes and spill over from all the pleasure the was brought to him. He cried and writhed against the sheets, leaving himself in Solomon's hands.

Finally, he felt the heat in his abdomen curl, twist and tighten. Solomon leaned down low and whispered only one thing into his ear. "Cum for me, love," he said. That deep voice was his undoing. Harry exploded all over his chest and Solomon's hand. Solomon, took his hand away and used it to balance himself as he fucked Harry harder. The raven haired teen rode out his orgasm and looked at Solomon's strained face.

Harry gave a sympathetic look and grasped Solomon's forearms. With the last of his strength, Harry clenched around Solomon's cock. Harry saw the other's eyes widen and his teeth bit his lip. He let out a long, drawn out groan and the teen felt himself be filled with warmth. Solomon collapsed on top of him and they both just lay there panting. They heard the bathroom door open and heard Lucius step out.

"You two are still at it?" the blond queried.

"We just finished," Solomon stated as he sat up. He gently pulled out of Harry, but stayed there, kneeling over him.

"You..." Harry began, rubbing his thumb across Solomon's forearms. "You were the bloody best I've ever had. The same to you, Lucius..." Lucius blushed and looked away, wrapping a bathrobe around him.

"Thank you, but don't you think you need a shower? I would feel much more comfortable if you both took a bath before talking to me," Lucius said. Harry laughed.

"The Malfoys... ever the prissy type," Harry chuckled. Solomon also smiled as Lucius looked indignantly at them both.

"Just get in the bath, damn it," he said, pouring himself another glass of Firewhiskey.

"Fine..."Solomon gave in and removed himself from Harry. The raven haired teen sat up as well and made to stand. When he did, his lower back throbbed. He cursed lightly and rubbed it lightly. That was when he felt something sort of greasy against the fingertips of his left hand. It wasn't sweat; it felt too different to be that. He pulled his hand back to examine in and gasped. "What's the matter?"

Harry lifted his gaze to look Solomon in the eye. "Your name... isn't Solomon, is it..." Harry whispered. Solomon looked at the boy's hand, immediately seeing the make-up on his left hand. Solomon looked defeated. Lucius looked between the two. He watched as the teen stood up and strode over to his partner, taking his arm. Lucius was about to protest when he saw Harry only rub the make-up off his dark mark. He looked back up at Solomon. "Why...? Why not tell me earlier when-"

"When we were having sex?" the other snapped. "Why would I not tell you that I am Severus Snape, murderer of Albus Dumbledore and many more? Excuse me if I didn't want to ruin the mood..." Severus took his arm back and went to go to the bathroom. Just before Severus shut the door, Lucius spoke up.

"You think he would have cared? Honestly... You didn't listen to a word he said, did you, Sev," Lucius interrupted. "It didn't bother you when I said those same words when he first had sex. Why are you so bothered now?" Severus could think of many reasons. But, Lucius beat him to each one. "Severus. I don't care if you think this boy is too young. It could be worse. Besides, the boy is almost legal in our world. Don't blame yourself for being attracted to him. Hell, I love him too. He is wonderful in every way. It doesn't matter if you are a Death Eater, he said that himself; I shouldn't have to repeat it seven times for you to understand. Also, he is not Lily or James. I don't care if you knew them both so well. He is neither of them. I know that and so do you. You can go kick yourself in the ass later when we aren't around..." Harry did a double take.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. "I covered my scar with Muggle make-up." Lucius gave a small laugh.

"Make-up can only cover one's appearance. It cannot hid the sweet voice you have," Lucius informed. "Though, we only figured it out over halfway through. But, better late than never, my sweet." Harry felt his heart warm at that. Then he remembered a comment that they had made earlier.

"So... When you said that you would have your 'own little lover in mind' you meant me, right?" Harry asked. Lucius flushed and harry caught a small tint of one on Severus's cheeks. They said nothing. Lucius nodded for the both of them. "That... is such a relief to know. You've no idea how long I've been having wet dreams about the both of you. I've been driven insane by them!" Harry thought.

"Then, have we met your expectations?" Severus asked almost shyly. Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't know..." he said. "We haven't exactly tried everything in my dreams yet." Lucius and Severus looked up at Harry's cheeky smile.

"You really want to sleep with two Death Eaters again? People who you should consider your enemies?" Severus asked.

"I have to agree with Severus on this. We both love you, Harry, but what will your precious friends think if they ever find out. What would the Order think?" Lucius agreed. Harry thought about it long and hard. Now that they had asked him about it, he should think about the possibility of getting caught. If their secret were to be found out, there's no doubt about it; there would be Hell to pay... Finally, Harry grasped both Lucius's and Severus's hands. He placed a kiss on each and began to lead them to the bathroom.

"If we are happy, then who cares?" Harry said. "I certainly don't. Do you?"

Severus and Lucius both looked at each other before entering the bathroom. In unison, they both said, "No." Then they shut the door with a soft click.

/

SXH: There you have it! Who cares? It took me forever to finish this, but it doesn't matter! Hope you all enjoyed this and will leave a review to tell me what you think!

Bye~!


End file.
